1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an optical drive thereof and, in particular, to an electronic apparatus with double controls.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it is common to record information, such as sound, image or personal data, on optical discs. Since optical discs have large storage spaces and are easy to be carried and preserved, people may rapidly exchange information by using optical discs, and gain lots of fun by doing so.
The optical drive, as a reading device for an optical disc, is therefore becoming one of the essential peripheral equipments of computer. In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional optical drive 1, which is disposed in the computer housing 11, has a housing 12 and a tray 13. The tray 13 holds the optical disc and allows the reading and writing processes to be proceeded in the housing 12. To insert or take out an optical disc, users may use a button 14 on the housing 12 to eject the tray from the housing 12, and then take out or change the optical disc.
As users value much more on the appearance of computer mainframes, the design with integrity by covering the optical drive 1 with the computer housing 111 has been revealed these days. A button 14′, however, has to be disposed on the computer housing 11 at a position corresponding to that of the button 14 covered therein, and through the function of a linking rod 15, the button 14 on the optical drive 1 is being pressed indirectly when a user presses the button 14′ on the computer housing 11. Under the circumstances, the position of the button 14′ on the computer housing 11 has to be adjacent to that of the button 14 on the optical disc 1, and cannot be at any other position on the computer housing 11. Accordingly, the design of the computer housing 11 is not fashion enough to attract consumers.
It is therefore an important subject of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus and an optical drive for solving the above mentioned problem of positioning the button on the computer housing.